Forbidden Love: Brallie
by VannaLa
Summary: Brandon confronts Callie again about his feelings. She decides whether or not to act on hers. Rated M for Chapter 3 shower scene! Please review and comment with what you want to see happen next!
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation in the Kitchen

**Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. I do not own the primary plot or ideas, or setting involved in 'The Fosters" Television**** show.**

_Warning: Rated M for future chapters, probably next chapter! I ship Callie and Brandon, and this is just a little sneak peek of whats to come. If you like, or have advice, leave it in reviews or subscribe and follow! If you all like it, I will keep it going. _

* * *

"Do you just not care what I told you about Liam!" Callie shouted at Brandon. He was being persistent. As if expressing his feelings the first time wasn't enough, he had brought it up again, while no one was home.

"I care! I really do care!" Brandon sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Well, I have. Over and over again. I'm sorry." he said, exasperated. "These just aren't the kind of feelings I can just shove in a chest and lock up." he confessed. "And I know you feel the same."

"No-no I don't" Callie said, furrowing her brow at him. Brandon stood, moving a bit closer to her.

"Callie," he began, looking straight into her eyes. "Why did you and Wyatt break up?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

"We-we didn't!" she said, growing flustered. "We were never a thing!" she justified, shaking her head and running her hand through her hair. "You can't break up when you're never a thing, Brandon." she said, in her signature, matter-of-fact manner. She averted her eyes, looking to the cabinet instead of at his intense stare.

"I know what Wyatt said to you," Brandon said softly, moving closer. "I know why you guys broke up." Brandon said. His voice was soft and he had taken a step closer to Callie. He put a finger under her chin and turned her face to his, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Callie, everything will be fine. No matter what. I'm not Liam," he said, holding her gaze. "I'm not going to use you, I'm not going to pretend I'm something I'm not, and I'm not going to throw you under the bus." he said, in just a whisper. "But, I'm not going to pretend like I don't have these feelings for you."

Callie remained silent. She didn't know what to say. All she could see was Liam. She could only remember all the things he had done for her, all the things he had said. She turned her face from Brandon's, just looking down at the corner of the room.

"I just don't know, Brandon." was all she could manage in a meek voice. At that, Brandon backed up.

"Well let me know when you do," he said, turning from her and exiting the room. He walked straight up to his room, leaving Callie behind him. She stood, probably for ten minutes, thinking to herself. After countless internal debates, she left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to Play

_Working on Chapter 3 now, enjoy Ch. 2!_

* * *

After leaving the Kitchen, Callie padded softly up the stairs. She took a while going up stairs, uncertain of herself, yet again. She walked down the hall. When she got to her room, she paused before opening the door. She could hear Brandon in his room. He was playing his keyboard. She stepped across the hall to hear it better. Pressing her ear to the door, she almost got butterflies.

That boy can play, she thought to herself, just relaxing. And, obviously he's good with his - NO, Callie stop it! she interrupted her own thoughts. Just moments ago she had decided a relationship with Brandon was a bad idea. Already, she was second guessing herself and making lewd comments in her head.

She faintly registered the keyboard stopping but was too caught in her thoughts to really notice. Head still pressed against the door, she nearly fell when it opened abruptly.

"Woah!" she said, catching herself.

"Woah!" Brandon said, mocking her. "Why are you outside my room?" he gave Callie an awkward sideways glance.

Callie looked down at her feet. "I just heard you playing..." she said, sheepishly.

"Callie, you're driving me mad!" Brandon said, shaking his head. "You don't want me, but I catch you outside my door! You say you don't, but I can see it plain as day. And so could Wyatt. That means it isn't a hallucination." He couldn't help but argue and try to explain his way into making Callie understand him. Callie only looked up at him, not saying bit her lip in an awkward manner. It was evident she was feeling out of place.

In a split second decision, Brandon quickly leaned down, kissing Callie. Instinctively, she pulled a little away. She couldn't help herself though. She leaned into him, kissing him back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Brandon whispered, as the kiss came to an end.

"No, no it wasn't," Callie replied, sighing and returning her gaze to her feet.

"I-I need to practice piano more." Brandon said, looking away and suddenly feeling very vulnerable and awkward. "You, you can come watch if you want..." he offered, not wanting to let go of her all together.

"Oh, okay." Callie said, smiling slightly. Well that wasn't bad at all, Callie thought to herself. She followed him into his room as he sat in front of his key board.

"Do you want to try?" He looked back at Callie. "I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." he smiled that smile that always made her melt.

"Oh, umm, okay," she said, walking up to the keyboard. Brandon stood and allowed her to sit in the office chair he had stationed in front of his key board. He stood directly behind her. She looked up over her shoulder at him. "What now?" she asked, eyes quizzical.

Brandon reached over her and turned the keyboard on. He adjusted the volume. Leaning over her, he grabbed her hands and put the on the keyboard. His hands rested just on top of hers as he guided her hands with his. Applying pressure, the keyboard sounded. He moved their hands ever so slightly as to elicit another soft sound. Soon, the sounds were making a rhythm and he could feel Callie's own hands catching on to the pattern. Soon, his hands were no longer guiding hers.

"See, you're good!" Brandon cheered. He still hadn't stood from his leaning over her. His hands now rested on the back of the chair she was sitting in. As he leaned forward to turn the volume up slightly, his hand brushed her neck and her pattern faltered.

"Oops. I messed up." Callie sighed, removing her hadns from the keyboard altogether. "Besides, your moms should be home soon..." she said, turning in the office chair to face Brandon. Taking a chance, she stood up and they were face to face, only an inch from each other. Callie's breathing deepened slightly and standing straight, Brandon looked down at her, holding eye contact. He drew his hand up, brushing her arm and letting his hand come to rest on her neck. He brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. Callie made no move, she just stood, looking up at him, not breaking eye contact.

Just as Brandon leaned down to press his lips to hers, the front door opened.

"We're home!"


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Time (Teaser!)

Just a couple sentences of a teaser, to prove to you all I am working on Chapter 3! Stay tuned, I promise to have it up within the week!

Also, WARNING! This Chapter will contain sexually mature material! ;D

* * *

After family dinner and a never ending, conflict causing game of Clue, all the Fosters headed up to bed. Callie, never one to wait for the morning shower shift, headed to the bathroom before bed.

Throughout the house, not much was happening. The moms were already sound asleep, as was Mariana. Jesus was gone, presumably to Lexi's and Brandon was plugged into his keyboard while Jude was plugged into his new PSP, borrowed from his friend. As Jude yawned, falling asleep while playing, Callie hummed in her shower and Brandon sat wide awake, strumming his keys.

As he grew tired, he stood and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He left his headphones on, and transferred the plug into his phone, playing the latest song on his list. Brandon walked right into the bathroom, unbeknownst to Callie. As soon as he realized as he had done, he froze, just staring at the translucent current and what lay behind it.


	4. Chapter 3: Shower Time (Full Chapter!)

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

Here it is guys! Full chapter! I left the teaser up, hope you all don't mind. Leave me a review with your comments, thoughts, and advice! Tell me what you think or want to happen in the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

After family dinner and a never ending, conflict causing game of Clue, all the Fosters headed up to bed. Callie, never one to wait for the morning shower shift, headed to the bathroom before bed.

Throughout the house, not much was happening. The moms were already sound asleep, as was Mariana. Jesus was gone, presumably to Lexi's and Brandon was plugged into his keyboard while Jude was plugged into his new PSP, borrowed from his friend. As Jude yawned, falling asleep while playing, Callie hummed in her shower and Brandon sat wide awake, strumming his keys.

As he grew tired, he stood and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He left his headphones on, and transferred the plug into his phone, playing the latest song on his list. Brandon walked right into the bathroom, unbeknownst to Callie. As soon as he realized as he had done, he froze, just staring at the translucent current and what lay behind it. Callie continued her humming, not yet having seen Brandon standing there, jaw dropped.

Wow, just wow. Brandon thought, staring at her. She's just so... he couldn't even think of the words to describe her. He slowly removed his headphones as he took the scene in. He dark hair was wet, and stuck to her closely, framing her face. She had her leg propped up on the side of the tub, shaving. He could see a soft silhouette of her body in the way the curtain transitioned from fully translucent to just slightly see through.

As his eyes scanned over her body, they came back up to her face. She had caught him and she was staring back at him. They stood, making silent eye contact. After a moment of silence, Brandon broke eye contact and turned to leave. As he reached for the door, Callie spoke. "Wait," she said, quietly. He turned back to face her. The running water muffled her voice so that only Brandon could hear it.

Slowly, as if unsure of her actions, she parted the shower curtain just so far as that Brandon could see her, fully nude and exposed to him. He had a quick intake of breath as he took her in again, this time, seeing her in all. His eyes traced the soft contours of her body. Her chest rose in heavy breathing and he watched, as her breasts rose in rhythm. He looked across her body, fully appreciating her beauty and the curves. Her skin was tan, and fairly unblemished. She had a few beauty marks, all of which he noticed. His eyes met her feet, he looked up her legs. Lean calves met with her knees, her knees met with the smooth of her thighs. His eyes slowly moved to look over to her inner thighs. As his eyes rose, Callie took in a sharp breath, as if she could feel where his eyes gazed.

Callie made eye contact with Brandon and her eyes looked between him, and the lock of the door quickly. Instinctively reading her eyes, Brandon reached behind him and turned the lock quietly. His heart thudded loudly. He took a step towards Callie and dropped his headphones and phone to the floor. His hands were trembling slightly and his knees went weak as he took another step closer to her.

Callie stepped closer to the tub and now they stood less than a foot from each other. This time it was Callie who raised her hand, brushing his arm. She let her hand rest on his chest, just over the buttons of his navy blue, polo shirt. Raising her other hand to meet it, she began undoing the few buttons there. Before she had finished undoing the second one, Brandon had pulled it over his head and pulled her into a kiss. Her wet hair and body pressed against his bare chest and he held her there, deep in that kiss. One of his hands was pressed into her lower back, holding her against him and the other was around the back of her neck, holding her into that kiss.

With all the heated passion that came in that moment, Brandon was stepping into the shower with her. Callies back pressed against the back of the shower wall and she kissed him back.

The steamy water rained over them and the shorts and socks Brandon still wore were soon soaked.

"Wait," Callie interrupted, pulling back as much as she could. "We shouldn't..." She said, voice faltering.

"We should," Brandon argued. His voice was husky and primitive. He pressed back into a kiss. He understood her worries, but he wasn't going to stop now. Callie kissed him back, herself not really wanting to stop either.

Brandons hand went to either side of her hips and lifted her off the floor. She slid up against the slippery wall and came back down, legs hooked around Brandon. Callie pulled back to make eye contact with him. As she held his gaze, her hands shakingly found their way down his body. Through his Khaki shorts, she could feel him. He was firm, and pressed against the wet fabric, stretching it. She pulled at the waist of his pants, undoing the button slowly.

Brandon, sensing the direction they were moving and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out his now wet wallet, he found a condom. Callie's heart beat sped at the site and she trembled as she unzipped his pants and pushed them off. Brandon stepped out of them, kicking his socks off in the process. His blue boxer briefs were wet and hugged his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Hooking a thumb in them and beginning to pull them down, he looked up at Callie. "Are you sure?" he whispered. In response she only nodded, eyes wide.

Brandon pushed down his boxers and Callie's went wide. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She bit her lip and her breathing grew hoarse. Brandon held Callie up with one hand, with is other, he awkwardly tore open the condom wrapper. Tossing it to the floor of the shower, he rolled the condom down over his erection. His eyes met Callie's again. She nodded in reassurance and Brandon put a hand above her on the shower wall to brace himself. With his free hand, he guided himself into her. He started slowly and pushed a bit harder. Callie moaned and tightened her legs around his hips as he pushed inside of her. As he moved in and out, he groaned deeply. His free hand found itself roaming Callie's body, cupping her breast, feeling her curves, holding her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss.

The shower water rained down on them, making them even more slippery. Brandon increased his pace, moving in and out of Callie faster and faster. Callie's hipped bucked against his in an opposite motion. Brandon's hands held Callie's hips and he moved her up and down, in and out. Callie threw her head back, letting the water hit her face as she moaned. Brandon's left hand went up instinctively to cover her mouth, hoping no one had heard. His lips pressed shut, stifling his own moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Callie," he let escape, as loudly as he dared. He bit his lip and slowed his pace, obviously trying to control himself. Callie pressed into him and her lips met his. They parted as they each moaned. "Callie... Cal... I think..." Brandon whispered, his lips pressed to her neck, kissing softly. Again, his pace quickened and Callie's body tapped against the shower wall in a quick rhythm. Sensing his body tense up, she pulled him into her, tightening her legs around him and pulling his lips to her for a kiss. Brandon moaned deeply into her mouth, his body shuddering.

"Mmmm..." Brandon's words came out in a moan, unintelligible. "Callie..." His breathing was hard. He kissed her neck and traced light kisses up her jaw to her mouth. "I hope we didn't wake anyone up..." he whispered.

Callie chuckled slightly and unhooked her legs, sliding down the wall. "I hope so, too." she agreed in a hushed tone. She turned her back to him, rinsing off the sweat. Brandon slid closer to her. He stepped around her, rinsing himself and stooping for another deep kiss. He reached behind him and turned off the water. Callie stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She turned to face Brandon and watched as he did the same. She smiled, ever so slightly and looked at the floor. He lowered his head and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He just held eye contact for a moment, uncertain of what to say. Again, Callie pulled her eyes away and looked down at her feet. She stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss before silently and quickly slipping out the bathroom door.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Comment with what you liked and advice for changes! Let me know what you want to read next!


End file.
